deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs
Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs is an episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Mario and Sonic from Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny from Mickey Mouse and the Looney Tunes. NOTE: I know that a page exists, but is so hardy write in the source mode, so I decide make my own version in a blog. Description Nintendo and Sega vs. Disney and Warner Bros!, Who of these famous rivals from cartoons and videogames that consist in a famous red character with gloves and a cocky rival with gloves that is an antrophomorfic animals will win? NOTE: I'm incluiding Kingdom Hearts to Mickey and Archie Sonic to Sonic. Mario Sonic Mickey Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney! Boomstick: Mickey Mouse born in 1928 in Steamboat Willie, whistling in a Steamboat. (The chamera shows Mickey whistling) Wiz: Mickey is also the King of Disney Castle and the most popular character of cartoons! Boomstick: Mickey also actually has many strenght, he can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, he can pick up an obese rabbit from the tall of a man, he can lift threes effortesely, can break a piano in the half with a broom, amoung others and he also could tie up a giant! Wiz: Mickey also is very durable, he can endurade the punches from Pete, who is a roundhouse! Boomstick: Mickey also can endurade be crushed, a beating from a Kangaroo in boxing similing all the time, can endurade explosions, can endurade a Tornado, and also can endurade the Sun's heat! Wiz: And also Mickey is so faster, he can dodge bullets, knifes and lasers, he can run in a place where the time don't exists, he can overcome a Tornado and also can match Darth Vader in speed! Boomstick: Mickey also has Toonforce that allows him enchanted stats like create clones of himself, and breath in underwater and in the space and he has a Magic Paintbrush that don't was used because don't can make absolutely nothing to kill Mario and Sonic. Wiz: Also Mickey can use Hammerspace and can use Guns, Cakes with Dynamite, Rapiers, and also Fishing Pools that can catch peoples and also has a Lightsaber and can use the Force and has his own droid and a starfighter! Boomstick: Mickey also know martial arts and can use Kung Fu and can fight with an Axe and also he know how use magic! Wiz: And Mickey also has the Sorcerer's Hat that allows Mickey shoot fire and lighting balls, fly, redirect any magic attack with his hands and make that things have life! Boomstick: And Mickey also can use Ludwig Von Drake´s Superhero Machine to become into Super Mickey that allows Mickey fly and also lift his own house with just a hand! Wiz: But thid form just hard 10 minutes. Boomstick: And also Mickey has a Keyblade that allows Mickey shoot magic attacks, Pearl allows Mickey shoot a ball of light that homes in on enemies, the Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, with the Healing of Light Mickey can heal himself or allies, also with Mini Mickey shrinks his opponents, with Mine Shield Mickey shoot magic traps at the opponent which stun enemies when tripped, with Sign of Faith generates a miniature tornado that sweeps up surrounding enemies before a beam of light fires from the center, knocking all the enemies to the ground, leaving them stunned. Wiz: With Light Charge Mickey jumps up and spins around while charging into targets and striking them with light-based magic from the Keyblade, with Faithcharge Mickey will jump up and be surrounded in a orb of light before releasing six orbs of light that home in on the target and deal damage. Mickey can send out orbs of energy eight times in a row and the Stopza allows Mickey stop time temporaly. Boomstick: Mickey also can use a kind of gravity manipulation and can use magnetism to move even large heavy objects around! Wiz: And Mickey also is so smart, he can trick his enemies and can make a decoy of himself using sticks and rocks and also can break the Fourth Wall and exit of it and can flip the frames of the chamera but Mickey has his weaknesses, he can be outsmarted or tricked with ease, can still pain and can be cocky and arrogant. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the Disney Mascot! Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Bugs Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:Blog posts